dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Phlebiac Brothers
The Demonic Siblings Legendary to the pits of Hell and it's residents, The Phlebiac Brothers were created by The Dark Lord Malebolgia himself so as to help him bring so uls to Hell and to test and train Hellspawn. The most well known of them is the infamous Violator who was arguably the most powerful of the bunch. The others include Vacillator, Vandilizer, Vaporizer and Vindicator and arguably a few others like Vertebreaker and Victimizer. The brothers have had some turmoil between themselves and Malebolgia often finds himself breaking them up. In one of their fights Violator, The eldest of the brothers, had aid from Spawn who lent him some of his powers breaking Malebolgia's hold on him and allowing to once again turn back into his demonic form. He then fought his brothers upon his return to Hell. The brothers wanted to get rid of Violator "in the name of the family". Although they do fight a lot they do work together and have even manged to defeat Spawn and trap him in the Dead-Zone using him as an attraction named "Hellspawn Patheticus." Then they took over New York turning it into their own twisted circus... "The Phlebiac Brothers' Pandemonium Circus." Until Spawn eventually escaped and put a stop to them. After the Apocolypse when Spawn re-wrote the world only Violator managed to escape, leaving his brohers behind in hell. Realizing the sudden lack of god and Satan he quickly made a grab for power and has been seeking to bring his brothers back to aid him, hoping that at leats for now that they can set their familiy differences aside and take advantage of the current absense of both major heavenly and demonic influence on earth. Powers Each of the brothers seems to have some small variations however most are similar to violator in that they all are very strong, very tough, regenerate, can't be killed without there heads being lopped off, have a affinity for necromancy do to their demonic upbringing as well as all the little tricks that come with it (even scrying through blood), etc. Only a few of the Brothers beyond Violator have been featured fully beyond the short mini-series in the comic so little is known about there other capabilities. Vandilizer: ' ' Vandalizer is the largest of the Phlebiac Brothers. Often considered to be the strongest he is also thought of as the dumbest of the siblings. Vandalizer, however, is still a dangerous foe. Vandalizer is extremely strong and fast for his massive size, to make things worse for his enemies his lizard-like skin is extremely tough and can easily repel most attacks. Vindicator: Vindicator was created alongside the rest of the Phelbic Brothers, to serve Malebolgia, Lord of The Eigth Sphere of Hell. He has been one of the more active of the siblings and his job was to find potential Hellspawn within the bowels of Hell. It was during one of these scouting missions that he tested child murderer Billy Kincaid and brought him to Malboelgia where he was forcefully made into a hellspawn. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: The Phelbiac Brothers all have different strengths and weaknesses but are very similar none the less. Here I've given their "base" statistics. Powers expand upon each individual brothers stats to differentiate them from one another. WEAKNESSES: Just like Clown and all other Denzines of the eighth sphere of hell, decapitation is the only way to put down the demons. This however only sends them to hell, from which with some effort they can return. Decapitation with a holy weapon however will put them down for good. ____________________ STATS-(Vandillizer) STRENGTH: Amazing AGILITY: Good ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Typical INTUITION: Typical PSYCHE: Incredible SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Poor ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Gd(1D10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Rm(3D10) ENERGY ATTACK: Ex(1D20) ENERGY DEFENSE: Rm(3D10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Rm(3D10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Ex(1D20) ____________________ VANDILLZERS' ABILITIES:' Demon Form: Vandillizer is massive and clearly the strongest of the phelbic brothers easily 3x the size of the violator. He becomes much stronger in this form increasing his physical attack to Awesome(9D10) and lizard like scales cover his body increasing his physical and energy defense to Amazing(5d10). -Grab: When a Vandillizer hits with his hands as a physical attack in this form he may choose to grapple his target as part of the strike. Physical defense success breaks free. --Tear in two: When grappling the Vandillizer often tries tear his opponent in half, increasing his physical attack to Unearthly(1D100) Necromancy: (Ty:1D6) Vandillizers big downside is that he's rather... dumb. All muscle and no brains as his brothers would point out and often mock where they not afraid he'd flick their heads off. He can achieve many different magical powers including stealing souls, possessing bodies, etc, he's just very bad at it. Possession: (Ty:1D6) Vandiller can jump down the throats of living humans and possess them gaining full control of their body until they succeed a successful Psychic defense to regain control of their body and pop him out in a gout of vomit. However do to his lack of intelligence he's very bad at this. Regeneration: (In:2D20) Vandillizer inherited the trait that the rest of his family possesses... to regenerate from nigh any wound. However do to his tough hide his body hasn't the need for one nearly as strong as most of his other brothers, and like all demons removing his head stops this process from occuring. ____________________ STATS-(Vindicator) STRENGTH: Amazing AGILITY: Good ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Good INTUITION: Good PSYCHE: Incredible SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Poor ____________________ VINDICATORS' ABILITIES:' Demon Form: Vindicator is one of the more intelligent brothers. He isn't quite as strong, fast, or tough as the others, but he gets by well enough. He becomes much stronger in this form increasing his physical attack to Amazing(5D10) and his physical and energy defense to Incredible(2d20). He rarely transforms into this however as it reveals who he truly is. Necromancy: (Aw:9D10) Vindicator is a master of necromancy, whether it be tearing peices of a foes body away while they're still alive, summoning corpses of the deceased, or elsewise he is by far superior to his brothers when performing these acts. Possession: (Aw:9D10) Another form of magic that Vindicator excells at above all the rest of his siblings. He can posses even the strongest of wills of which no other demon would bother attempting do to the futility of doing so. Regeneration: (In:2D20) Vindicator is not quite as resilent as some of his brothers, while able to regenerate like them and quickly heal his wounds, more grevious damage often remains quite clearly. As the others removing his head stops this from occuring.